


That's Why / Jachary (Why Don't We)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, I love this ship, Jack is gay, Love, Love Bites, M/M, New Relationship, THIS IS SO CUTE, Zach Is Gay, jachary, kiss, neck kisses, photoshoot, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: On the day of a scheduled photoshoot for a teen magazine, Jack and Zach fall even more in love when Zach realizes how cute Jack looks in a wide-necked tee......and how much he wants to kiss his neck.





	That's Why / Jachary (Why Don't We)

Laughter filled the room as the band members of Why Don’t We recalled the moment of shooting their music video for These Girls.

“Those cool sunglasses he wore should become part of Corbyn’s everyday outfits, they’re so professional and fashion forward,” Daniel laughed loudly. Jonah nodded, playfully shoving him on the shoulder. He’s always liked Daniel’s sense of humor.

“We should totally do more things like that in our music videos, they’re always so memorable for the days after.” Jonah added.

The boys were hanging out in a break room of a magazine company’s building, waiting for a scheduled photoshoot to begin. What caused them to think about their music video was the assortment of clothing they were told to wear.

“Honestly, these are so clean, I wanna buy jackets like these for myself,” Corbyn said, walking over to one of the clothing racks and swiping his hand along the sleeve of a blue jacket.

His voice faded away as everyone else decided to go on their phones or converse between each other. Zach, on the other hand, simply decided to stare at Jack.

Recently they’ve opened up about their feelings towards each other and told no one else. Zach decided to tell Jack how much he liked him when they had a day off, and now they were glad they knew how each other felt.

Jack was eyeing the clothing rack, thinking about what he would be assigned. Zach followed his eyes, noticing the clothes that Jack wouldn’t really like.

Jack always likes wearing wide-necked shirts, and all of those are either boat necked or collared, Zach thought to himself. Zack was even wearing a black wide-necked shirt right now, and Zach couldn’t think of anything else.

The younger boy took the time to look over the boy he had a huge crush on. Jack was lazily leaning back on the couch across from the chair Zach was sitting on, with his thumbs pressing unknown buttons on his phone.

His skin that was slightly darker than Zach’s showed, from his neck to his collarbone and a little lower than that. Jack always told him the reason why he loved wide-necked shirts was because it was so comfortable.

“What do you think they’ll tell you to wear?” Zach asked his bandmate as they walked to the refreshments table, looking for some snacks.

“I think they’ll probably give me a collared shirt to wear, seeing how they mostly have those,” Jack said thoughtfully, running a hand through his curls. Zach’s heart skipped a beat. I bet all the girls feel the same way when he does that during a concert, he thought.

“You really do like wide-necked shirts, don’t you…” Zach murmured, lazily picking up a shortbread cookie and nibbling off a piece. Jack nodded beside him, munching on a baby carrot.

All Zach could think about was kissing him.

Unconsciously, Zach stepped closer to Jack, opening his arms and wrapping them around his waist in a hug. Jack laughed softly, thinking it was just Zach being Zach.

“You tired or something?” Jack asked him, and Zach nodded. He lay his head on Jack’s shoulder and turned it to the side, so his nose was gently grazing against Jack’s skin. Jack flinched when he felt a kiss being placed on his neck.

“Is...is this okay?” Zach whispered. Jack nodded slowly, stepping back from him but then taking his hand. Jack walked over to an empty hallway leading out from the break room, not paying attention to the other guys who were talking amongst themselves again.

“Where are we going?” Zach asked. Jack smiled, turning him around and gently pushing his shoulders against the walls of the hallway. Zach smiled back immediately.

“If you’re gonna do that...I want it to be just us.” Jack whispered. He knew that if the other boys saw them, it would become their main discussion.

For now, Jack wanted Zach to himself.

Zach nodded, reaching out to Jack and then hooking his fingers on his hips and pulling him closer. Jack pressed their lips together into a sweet kiss, and then Zach pulled away. His lips pressed against Jack’s neck, making Jack inhale deeply.

“Dang, you really know what you’re doing,” Jack mumbled, earning a small giggle from Zach. Zach hummed against the older boy’s skin, pressing his lips over several places. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his neck in the opposite direction from where Zach was kissing him so he’d have more space.

Zach’s arms tightened around Jack’s waist as he parted his lips, biting down on a certain part. Jack gasped, feeling a surge of an unknown feeling coursing through his body. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Zach’s waist, pulling him even closer. Zach continued to kiss Jack all over his collarbone, making him feel so good.

“That...keep doing that please,” Jack whispered, unable to focus and talk straight. Zach smiled against the pale skin. By then, small and deep pink spots were littered all over Jack’s skin, much to his liking.

“So you like what I’m doing…?” Zach murmured. Jack nodded fast, wanting Zach to kiss him more. He blushed as Zach left one more love bite in the middle of his shoulder before moving away. Zach took the time to look over his art on the older boy’s skin.

“Sorry, babe...now you really have to wear a shirt that’ll be able to cover these,” Zach smirked, lightly brushing his fingers over the spots. Jack shook his head with a big smile on his face, his cheeks tinted pink.

Jack wrapped an arm around Zach, bringing him closer and then kissing him hard for a few seconds. Jack desperately tried to think of something else as they walked back, thankful he was wearing a long shirt so he’d be able to cover something that came up.

Luckily, before they reached the other guys, Zach grabbed a thick black scarf from a rack and made Jack put it on and wind it a lot of times, both of them giggling to themselves.

“Are you gonna...wear that during the shoot?” Jonah asked, laughing at how the scarf was so thick it was basically engulfing Jack’s chin in its fabric. Jack nodded, waving the question off with his hand.

“He really wants to make a statement, since he’s never worn one during a shoot before.” Zach added, earning another nod from Jack. Daniel raised his eyebrows, glancing between the two boys.

One of the photoshoot managers walked in, scribbling something on a clipboard and then looking at the bandmates.

“Almost time for picture-taking!” she sang, calling the boys to stand up and go to makeup and hair.

And when it was time for them to be dressed, the clothing managers looked quizzically at Jack, but decided to just match the rest of his outfit to the thick, black scarf that concealed some really interesting evidence.

Jack glanced at Zach from across the room while being dressed, and they saw each other blush at the exact same time.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a really slight writer's block while doing this but it still seems amazing lol! i centered this around their tiger beat photoshoot (even though jack's not wearing a scarf in that one ofc) but i really liked their outfits in that one...this was also short, really sweet and slightly funny so i like that too ;P
> 
> leave kudos and comments please, i luv y'all :)


End file.
